starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Psi-ragnarok
Re: Augustgrad Gates Hi Ragnarok, When referencing, it's easiest to use the citation index. I just went there and copied-and-pasted the appropriate reference. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Critters vs. Neutral Units Please note that these aren't synonymous. Neutral units are ones that will actively engage the player, critters, even if they have HP, are grouped as critters if they're only there for decoration.--Hawki (talk) 08:34, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Images Okay, I've made a habit of cleaning up after your images, so I'm going to request the following things to make my life easier: *Use a correct code. Your images have always had ".jpg.jpg." You only need one jpg. *Categorize them. *Place them in articles - a lot of time, you haven't used a left alignment which has resulted in the image being pushed down the page due to a template. So, for instance, if you want it on the left, do something like Thanks.--Hawki (talk) 07:21, March 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Tal'darim Symbol Na, unless we confirm that the Aiur Tal'darim used that symbol we can't really attribute it to them. The way they laid it out the Aiur Tal'darim are similar to how several groups have called themselves "Spartans" over the course of history, but that doesn't make them connected or show they used the same symbols. As it stands only Nyon's branch used that symbol, and the emoticon confirms that his by being named "Nyon Tal'darim." Though we haven't gotten any responses yet I'm ok with leaving that symbol with Nyon's allegiance and in battles where Nyon's sect of the Tal'darim were fighting. This does raise the question of do we want to give Nyon's Tal'darim their own article but I'm leaning on it being unnecessary. --Subsourian (talk) 16:58, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :I had a similar theory and gripe, and I asked them about it in one of the Q&As and simply got the answer "you'll find out in LotV why the Tal'darim couldn't just give the Keystone to Raynor." The problem was in that same panel Waltros also said "the Tal'darim we've seen in all of the games are the same Tal'darim, they are the ones who are serving Amon and enacting his will." :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwJ_e2d9AFI :(the first few questions are the only real important ones) :So Nyon is working for Amon, that much is confirmed. To date we still don't have a clear answer as to why the WoL Tal'darim opposed Raynor when both were working for Amon, but more evidence points to them being the same faction (in spite of it not making sense) then to them being a rebellious faction. We know Nyon went crazy, but we don't necessarily have evidence he was a renegade. I'd like to ask them at BlizzCon if they can clarify that (if I can get a ticket this year since they don't seem to be doing any SC lore panels where I can submit questions grumble grumble), but until then we can only go with what we know from the games and interviews. --Subsourian (talk) 18:20, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I actually kind of like the second theory about Duran wanting to test Raynor, or maybe even just have him arm up in preparation to kill Kerrigan. Since Moebius was funding Raynor, it could have been a way to ensure he didn't just dump everything into operations specifically against the Dominion in things like counter-insurgencies and information campaigns and actually bulked up his army enough to take on Char. In a way that makes sense. I wish we saw more of Narud's schemes in WoL. ::My own personal theory was that Nyon and his followers were a lot of the "weak" of the Tal'darim who had gone insane as Alarak mentioned, and Ma'lash wanted to throw them into the grinder to thin out the weakness of their armies, much like Alarak did with Ji'nara's forces in NCO. The disobedience could have been a struggle between Narud and Ma'lash, and since Narud knew that the Tal'darim would be upset if Amon's orders involved sparing the weak he just allowed the events to play out. And that could feed into your own theory. ::Sadly I missed round two of BlizzCon tickets so I can't try to find Waltros to clarify. :( I have a feeling they had an idea somewhere in the middle of all of these theories but it just never came across clearly. --Subsourian (talk) 02:22, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Edits I've run out of time to clean up your edits, but please... *Categorize them correctly. You're leaving them to be put in the "StarCraft protoss units" category, when they're SC2 ones. *Put the unit box under the game unit section, not above it. *It would be preferred if you copy-pasted the unit box template vertically rather than use it horizontally, as it makes editing much easier.--Hawki (talk) 05:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Purifier Scout Whoops I thought that was you on the article talk page. In any case, as it stands we don't know if the two are connected, since one is a canceled unit and Purifier is a common word for non-Purifier protoss things (the canceled Purifier unit and purifier beam). Unless we find out more about that canceled unit best to keep it separate, especially since that was for a game before the Purifier race was a thing. I most certainly we think we should make a lookfor template noting that it's not the same as the co-op unit. --Subsourian (talk) 03:44, April 30, 2017 (UTC) NPC vs. Campaign There seems to be some confusion on the distinction, so I'll elaborate: *NPC: Present in the campaign, but not controllable by the player - usually as an enemy-only unit. *Campaign: Controllable by the player in the campaign. A unit/structure can be categorized under both if their access differs per campaign. The scourge nest is an example, as it would be categorized under NPC for HotS (never directly controlled), and campaign for co-op (as it's a structure used by Zagara).--Hawki (talk) 00:40, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :If the unit is friendly but not player controlled, it would still count as NPC. The special ops dropship and armored personnel carrier are examples of this.--Hawki (talk) 01:21, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Picture Location Are you using the source editor? The default one is more user friendly but doesn't give as much flexibility for things like picture location. I can usually just move them to a specific line in the source editor. --Subsourian (talk) 23:14, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Photo Comment Good work with adding photos, just a few quick comments: 1. I know you've been having trouble with avoiding stacking, not sure if it's the editor you're using. But in source try to make sure they aren't directly on top of one another. 2. With really short articles try to avoid adding too many photos, especially ones with unitboxes. Too many and it either gets stuck under the unitbox or makes the text harder to read. In those cases just stick to ones really relevant to the article, and if you think one is more relevant replace the previous one. The same goes for very tiny subsections with photos already in them. 3. I'm not sure the capabilities of the other editor, but if possible try to move some of the images to the left side once and a while if possible or if there's too many images. Priority should be to keep the text readable so just make sure it isn't bending it into weird angled, but also we don't want to have blocks of images. Other than that, keep up the good work. --Subsourian (talk) 18:04, May 27, 2017 (UTC) NPC/Campaign Category Changes Just letting you know since this was a pain in the ass for me to figure out too: If you want to change the NPC and Campaign categories you have to do it from the UnitBox. There is are flags like campaign and npc that automatically puts the article in the category (A unit box with protoss and npc checked will autoadd to Protoss NPC unit). You can add articles to the category without them but if you try to remove an article from the category without taking out the x form those flags in the unitbox it'll automatically readd the article to those categories. --Subsourian (talk) 00:17, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :If you put an x beside "nocat" you can just add your chosen categories. 00:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Huh, I actually didn't know that. That's helpful. --Subsourian (talk) 00:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Quick NPC Comment Reading back on what Hawki told you I can see why you thought Wrathwalkers are NPC since it does fall under that category as he defined. Regardless I'll discuss that with him because by that logic any unit that shows up in a campaign that the race doesn't get to play is NPC. Just wanted to let you know you weren't wrong based off of the description provided, we just need to define it a bit better. Its one of those categories made before the amount of campaigns and Co-op Missions made it a more complicated matter. EDIT: Looking back you absolutely were right based on how we handled old campaign only units, so yeah I'll change these back, sorry about hassling you with that. Still worth discussing making the categories clearer.--Subsourian (talk) 15:07, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh keep in mind I didn't mean to sound like I'm lashing out, my tone just may come out harsher over the internet. You do a lot for this wiki and I appreciate the effort you put in. ::On the topic of the brutalisk, you're right. You'll note the same thing happens for vultures and golaiths if you look on their page, and that also I reverted my changes to the wrathwalker and havoc pages to what you had and put them as NPCs. I still think we should reexamine the category in general or at least leave a note saying it's campaign only units that show up non-playable, but until the powers that be say to change it you're right on all accounts and it does function the same way. --Subsourian (talk) 19:22, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Supplicant Hawki took care of it. I actually had initially just moved it down below Overview section before I saw that Hawki readded it to the top (so I just removed mine because it was redundant), but now it seems to be in the right place. But yeah I saw what you were doing. --Subsourian (talk) 02:16, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Problem We're working with converting to the new portable infoboxes and having some issues, that's what most of everyone elses edits lately have been regarding. For now let it be and hopefully we'll have it fixed soon, we may have to start using either html code or putting in brackets but we're working behind the code to get it fixed. --Subsourian (talk) 01:04, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :When playing around with Fenix (dragoon), apparently our guinea pig, I saw this if I use color names. If I use HTML codes, or some color templates (I only have template: black, white and lightpink) I didn't see any issues. The new template prioritizes the race color strongly, and doesn't recognize color names, only HTML names, which is why I have those few color templates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:35, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Box Update So you may want to keep an eye on Forum:Portable Infoboxes if you're going to try to work with the infoboxes. We're dealing with a big change now and it's causing a bit of a mess. Basically Flufferbot is a bot designed to do sweeping changes across the wiki. As we've been going through trying to get these new boxes to work correctly Flufferbot changed them to the new format but some of its parameters were wrong. We initially changed it to hex code because that was what was supposed to work (it ended up not working), but now we have the color templates you've been using. The colors you aren't having success with are just ones we haven't made the templates for yet since we have to manually make them. Honestly my advice would be to wait a day or two until we hear back from the guy who is managing Flufferbot before you do too many more changes, while a lot of the colors were changed incorrectly and will have to be manually fixed we may be able to save you a lot of work by just changing them automatically. Having said that as you've noticed a few of the color codes were changed to wrong colors so we may still have to go through a bunch of them manually. If we don't hear back we can continue, but also we may end up changing to a different format altogether and I don't want your work to go to waste. --Subsourian (talk) 04:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Terran Colors For terran character boxes, white isn't the de facto color, it's gray. Just leave out the color field if they don't have a color-coded allegiance.--Hawki (talk) 09:11, July 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Rock the Cabinet Canon Interesting question, I didn't think of that. I don't intend to make them, but they would qualify as wiki-worthy maps as arcade maps that have been spotlighted by Blizzard. Same with the WCIII contest before them. Keep in mind that those maps first off wouldn't be canon (of course Co-op isn't canon either, but even less than Co-op) and that they'd also fall under the "arcade" rules as opposed to the Co-op ones where we make an article for every character and individual thing on the map. So we wouldn't make anything for the new characters or update articles like Jacob Ramsey for example. But yeah if you'd like to do them by all means, they're not super important but they are wiki worthy, right now our arcade section is so behind I don't want to even think of diving into that mess. --Subsourian (talk) 23:41, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :Chiming in. The RTC winners are worthy of articles in of themselves, since they meet the criteria for inclusion (spotlighted by Blizzard). However, only Part and Parcel can be treated as canon (IMO), as it's the only map that was incorporated into the map pool. So, bar PaP, the other maps can get articles, but nothing incorporated from those articles (so no articles like Cal for instance).--Hawki (talk) 23:58, July 30, 2017 (UTC) On the subject of RTC, where are you getting the info on the maps you created articles for? They're not mentioned anywhere in the source.--Hawki (talk) 04:35, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'd need to see the actual source. The criteria for inclusion is being spotlighted by Blizzard or an impartial third party. So, if there's something from Blizzard actually highlighting them, then it would be okay. If it's just some master list of numerous submissions, I'd say no.--Hawki (talk) 05:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Heroic Unit Clarification Yet another category that made sense back in SC1 and doesn't really in SC2. The way I look at it is this for SC2, NPC only matters if you go against it and you don't control it, and you can overlap heroic with NPC. The Queen from Belly of the Beast and the Omegalisk are heroic units you never control so they'd be NPC. The grey area comes with units like Kraith, which I think should also be zerg NPC units by that definition. I think we'd then have to amend NPC to not include named characters, but I'd have to talk to Hawki about it because as it stands now the primal zerg bosses should all also be NPCs. For SC1 I consider it a lot simpler, if a unit can't be built and has enhanced stats/a new name over its base unit it can be considered a hero. That way things like the Dark Templar Hero are heroes but the Karnage Tank and the other mercenary units that you can build aren't. But yeah that's how I view it. I do think campaign and hero shouldn't overlap since campaign implies hero but that's just me. --Subsourian (talk) 22:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Categorization and Color Okay, I don't have time to clear up everything, but I'll establish two things: *White isn't the de facto color for terrans, grey is. Stop changing the color scheme. *We don't use double dipping for categories. Stuff like "Terran soldiers" is a redundant category for characters that are already grouped under categories like "Terran marines."--Hawki (talk) 14:44, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Zeratul's afflication in Sc1 Please stop removing the dark templar from nerazim link. The other units appears in Sc1 is afflicated as dark templar. Removing them and change as Nerazim is making the units are appears in sc2, not sc1. -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 15:13, August 19, 2017 (UTC) War Pigs The War Pig members would come under both Soldiers and mercenaries, since the former terminology covers their service as a Confederate unit, and the latter as a mercenary unit.--Hawki (talk) 07:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Title Capitalization Quick reminder as you go through the primal zerg articles, only capitalize the first word, not the second one, for generic units that aren't proper nouns. For example, "Primal Drone" should be "Primal drone." Fixed a few but just for future reference. --Subsourian (talk) 19:08, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Aurana's Lines I haven't checked, but I can. I've had a bunch of stuff going on so sadly the amount I've gotten to explore in 3.17 has been less than I'd like, and with how they chanced achievement images in the client and editor my priority has been grinding with Dehaka until I could at least get his achievement images to not be darkened out (ascension is going to be its own mess) so I haven't played much with other commanders lately. But I'll try a round with him and Talandar when I get home, it would make sense they'd have different reaction lines so it's worth checking. --Subsourian (talk) 19:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Part and Parcel Glitch Funny you should mention that because I was just playing with a Vorazun and yeah neither were stopped by Time Stop. I feel like that's intentional because it breaks a lot of the map otherwise (the hybrid being able to not be split and burned down), but off the top of my head I can't remember if time stop stops trains on Oblivion Express. I'll do some testing with it later and see, but I can confirm you're right about Part and Parcel. --Subsourian (talk) 18:40, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Stats I don't think they need to be listed. For some units it can be relevant to say "unit x had their health buffed in patch y" or something, but I don't think the unit templates themselves need it. Just go with the most recent stat per difficulty level.--Hawki (talk) 04:29, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Shadow Wars Timeline The confirmation it takes place after Evolution was at this year's BlizzCon, at the "What's Next" StarCraft panel. Still wish they ever confirmed what year though. --Subsourian (talk) 11:43, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Sadly no, just that it's after Evolution, the events of the comic will have an impact on the wider sector (something that remains to be seen), and they were increasing the number of pages per issue to still entirely too little. We'll have to see though, the first batch of comics didn't impress me but considering this and skins is all we really get for new lore I'll take it as it comes. --Subsourian (talk) 04:09, December 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: DefaultSort So DefaultSort doesn't matter racially, it matters when someone has a first and last name, since we sort by last name. For example, for Rory Swann you want categories to sort him alphabetically based on Swann rather than Rory. Karax however just has one name, Karax, so the DefaultSort isn't needed. --Subsourian (talk) 04:14, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Gift Message Ok third time editing this trying to find a way that's fair because god I wish Fandom allowed private messages. Anyway something about Blizzard sending us gifts came up, and they're trying to get in touch with a lot of our big editors, so respond as soon as possible. :) --Subsourian (talk) 18:08, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Shadow Wars Continuation Nothing yet, all we know is that there will indeed be comics with the War Chests and they want to continue doing War Chests. Waltros and the lore crew are now doing Heroes of the Storm comics apparently so that may throw a wrench in that, but if I were a betting man I'd say they're still going to continue the Shadow Wars story. It'd only make sense not to just leave us on a dangling "things are heating up now." --Subsourian (talk) 01:06, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Cradle of Death I'll be checking that certainly. I'm more intrigued to see if he has any special dialogue with Raynor, given the common theory Stone is Raynor's son, if only a throwaway intro line like with Vorazun. But yeah sounds like it's coming tomorrow so I'll be looking through it. --Subsourian (talk) 21:14, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :Based a lot off of his ARG Profile that says his identity has been kept a secret from him, and holdovers of his identity include a propensity to minimize civilian casualties and collateral damage even at the expense of the mission, which are Raynor-like traits. Also during "In the Enemy's Shadow" he tells Nova "We are who we chose to be" which is the big thing Jim Raynor and his dad Trace Raynor would say. It lines up weird with the age (he'd be 15-16 during NCO and like 11 in Co-op, though Nova was 17 during WoL so it's not that weird), but that's just the general theory. Not confirmed by any means but I do think it has some backing behind it, and works with Metzen's insistence that he wanted to revisit that plot at some point. :Then again as I type this I just realize Stone didn't graduate Ghost Academy until 2508, which means he can't show up as an agent in Co-op anyway. Huh. I expect that's along the lines of "Donny didn't come back to UNN until right before NCO" of Co-op just not being entirely canon. --Subsourian (talk) 02:24, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh right I got the wrong date, what I get for typing without checking. Still she was sent on missions at a very young age considering, and 17 (just by a few days) when she killed Cliff. ::Again that's why it's a theory, not a fact. It's just things do point to it, we don't know if Raynor told Stone that (or even if he'd remember because, well, he was two or three when he was taken). But we know the Raynor child thing is still a dangling plot thread and that quote still seems intentionally placed by the writers, like they wouldn't out it in otherwise (it also feels out of place honestly), which matches with some of the mystery behind his bio. But we also have little knowledge of how much interaction Raynor had with the Ghost Program. It's a lot of unknowns, and it's why it's heavy speculation instead of a hard fact. But it being about him having choices is an odd thing for Stone, who has explicitly has his identity kept secret from himself even in Valerian's fairer regime. ::It's possible, desperate times and all, the missions we usually saw in other media were either training exercises gone wrong (The Battle of Shi) or the recruit being sent on a mission before they graduate (killing Cliff Nadaner). I could buy it, but as Hawki pointed out they call him a full ghost agent the bio. I'd more think in that case they'd accelerate his training rather than keep bringing him back to school, but again, Co-op has some weirdness that it can get away with given its whole "not fully canon" blanket. --Subsourian (talk) 12:13, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Butting in, I think Cradle pretty definitively proves that Stone isn't John. John's born in 2495, Cradle occurs in 2506 (presumably), and 2508 at the latest. If John is Stone, that means he's 11-13 years old during the mission. Unless Blizzard really does a weird one and has a pre-teen Stone in the mission, I think it's fair to say that they're separate characters. ::Which sucks, IMO, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.--Hawki (talk) 13:11, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Purifier and Tal'darim Technology Categories Simplest way to do it: technology should only be categorized by who created it. For example, stalkers would just be Nerazim. They created it, and the other races used that design. Much like we don't consider gauss rifles protoss tech in spite of some protoss using them, we shouldn't consider them Tal'darim tech just because the Tal'darim took them and used them to their own ends. However, Slayers would be Tal'darim technology, and Instigators would be Purifier technology, as those are variants made by those cultures. Sentries, immortals, warp prisms and the like would be Khalai (once we get a category for them), and we shouldn't categorize infantry like zealots as tech (that opens up a whole can of worms). If there's any ambiguity, it's best to keep it just as "Protoss Technology." There should be some overlap though. For example Void Rays would be Nerazim and Khalai tech as it was a blend of both technologies, and both cultures contributed to create it. I'd also consider adepts both Purifier and Khalai tech. So some races can be two different technologies, but only if those races were the ones who designed that unit. Hopefully that makes sense, I'll trim what we have now. --Subsourian (talk) 12:21, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Shadow Wars Part 6 Ending As written we never state SHE knows it's Niadra by name, she senses the rise of a renegade broodmother, and that broodmother happens to be Niadra. Whether or not she knows her or has a history we don't say, and linking to Niadra is important in that context because we as readers know what she senses, and someone browsing with no knowledge of the comic should know by the article that the broodmother she senses is Niadra. But we should also leave it open to the possibility she does know it's Niadra. Had we said something like "she sensed a familiar broodmother from her past, Niadra" then we'd be getting into speculation. But I think as we have it we're in a good realm of keeping it grey. On the topic of order, Shadow Wars also psudo-establishes that Zagara was there on Kaldir, as it shows that Kerrigan was Primal when she made Niadra, and the only order that allows that is Char -> Zerus -> Kaldir. Now this does NOT confirm that Zagara knows Niadra, but it's an interesting note. --Subsourian (talk) 00:42, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Weapons for Tychus Just a heads up since you add a lot of the technology articles, hold off on the ones introduced by Tychus's upgrades for a bit. A few of them have names that we may want to shorten since they function as nation/company identifiers but I want to go through them on a case by case basis (there's a lot of them). Shouldn't be a problem just figured I'd let you know, the actual weapons themselves are fair game. I'll get the rest of Tychus done tomorrow but it's getting late here. --Subsourian (talk) 03:33, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :Just a note with a few upgrades I'm merging them into the weapon articles since a lot of them seem to be augments. Restraint Matrix was an example where it's part of the G-7 Charge, usually for stuff like augments and normal weapon ammo (aside from siege tank rounds) we merge them into the respective gun/suit/weapon's article. I will say I think you're safe for most Fixer stuff since they seem to be used in isolation of any gear.--Subsourian (talk) 01:47, September 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: BlizzCon At BlizzCon now so can’t update myself, but so far you’re on the money. I played the demo and everything you put in is present. I’ll start updating when I get home Monday. —-Subsourian (talk) 22:42, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :Funnily enough I asked this exact question at the "What's Next" panel. Basically she's supposed to be a "she" but she uses Mohandar's model. It seems like that was a mistake. For the sake of simplicity we can merge the articles together since the actual lore articles are very short, and assume that these are supposed to be the same character. --Subsourian (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::No you're good, yeah they're named like that but I'll start moving them over to "xel'naga" soon. It's confusing since the page is so poorly made. I'm also going to merge the building articles with the core structure articles like we did with the death council and ascendant archives, since so far none of them do anything particularly special. Right now progress has been a bit slow and since I never got the unit stats I didn't want to go too deep into the unit articles yet. --Subsourian (talk) 03:55, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Checked about the mutator. When you zoom over a point of the map you'll be able to see the terrain, but otherwise it'll be pitch black. --Subsourian (talk) 15:33, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Legendary Legions Just a heads up why I removed Legendary Legions, it's more of a descriptor "legions that are known through legend" than an actual organized group, at least that's the indication I got from it. Especially since they seem rather disconnected in tone aside from two of them serving together in Colossus. --Subsourian (talk) 03:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) New Unlisted Emoticon Hey I found a new unlisted emoticon for starcraft 2. It is called (gameheart). Can you please add this to the list of unlisted emoticons? I found this on the NA server. But it probably will work for all servers. Placeholder Articles Just a note on placeholders: 1. If you're going to make them, make sure they're tagged with the stub template. 2. Please, PLEASE hold off on making placeholders if I just made the base article. Give it a little bit of time. I'm usually very prompt about making the character articles shortly after I make the main article, and I use the red links to see what hasn't been done yet and what needs to be worked off of. I usually have to write in the templates anyway and overwrite the placeholder, so it just makes things more complicated. --Subsourian (talk) 02:32, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Stetmann's Category as Zerg Commander I take the adjutant as just the fact that the Simulant "advisor" is supposed to be an adjutant (and it'd be weird if Stetmann had Izsha). Stetmann is tagged as a zerg commander on loading screens, and his victory screen is zerg. He uses the zerg set advisor and music, and every one of his units are zerg with some small multirace upgrades. To me this one's even more cut and dry than Stukov, who you can at least make the argument for the fact his units are at their base terran, while Stetmann is zerg units made by a terran. While you could argue it through the lore that he'd technically be "terran," the safest way is to do the in-game classification, and for everything but the adjutant he uses the zerg defaults. --Subsourian (talk) 22:46, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Note on Stetmann Also another note, as you can see from 2504, that Flashpoint is at the end of the year, and Kerrigan reached the lab by 2504. This puts them in the same year still, since Stetmann has to be there after Flashpoint but presumably before the Raiders scatter in the events of Heart of the Swarm. This still lines up with him being at Belly of the Beast. --Subsourian (talk) 23:56, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Sacred Land Timeline I tried to intentionally leave it vague, since we don't know when it takes place (except in areas where I had to place it). It could either be during the End War or after, but the timeline seems to imply based on 18 months since last transmission that it takes place between LotV and Into the Void in that two year gap. However, it's not confirmed; it could easily be the later stages of the End War as well. The comment about the war against Amon is telling with that. By the vaguest implication, the End War didn't seem to end for long. In addition, it has to be a good bit before NCO because the Tal'darim have a cease fire with the Dominion, which could be read as the ceasefire they had until Amon was dead. In addition, the beginning mentions Raynor's political pull, which implies Raynor's still with the Dominion and hasn't left for the Void yet. The thing with the Tal'darim moving to harvest terrazine is it seems to be secretive and without Alarak's knowing based off of the ascendant's comments, so it could easily be a side thing for an ascendant to gain power. Again, I kept it mostly vague, since it doesn't confirm it at all. It could literally be any point in the late stages or after the End War, and while it strongly implies it's between LotV and Into the Void it doesn't say for sure. I'll adjust it with revelations we find in future comics. --Subsourian (talk) 17:05, September 15, 2019 (UTC) References Please, stop undoing the effort to standardize the references.CombatMagic (talk) 19:15, November 15, 2019 (UTC) AU Nova, Covert Ops She also didn't have Griffin and several tech stuff that are present in co-op until years later; clearly she is an AU Nova that already has her covert ops crew, also considering that the covert ops crew and her forces in co-op both share the same decal and building models, instead of the special forces decal and models. And her commander preview post has "Covert Ops" noted instead of calling it "special forces" or the like. And her first talent is called "Covert Ops" to refer to her unique playstyle. CombatMagic (talk) 19:28, December 11, 2019 (UTC) imgsize imgsize on VehicleBox is non functional, it serves no purpose, leave them out CombatMagic (talk) 00:42, December 19, 2019 (UTC)